To love the enemy
by Vixx92
Summary: What if Bree had been allowed to live? What if Steh had imprinted her? Can Bree learn to love her natural enemy? Or will her feelings and an angry wolf pack stand in the way of true love?
1. Idea

**Ok. I just had this idea. This is an alternate ending to Eclipse, where Bree lives and joins the Cullen family. Will she be able to follow the Cullen's rules? Things will get complicated for the vampire who shouldn't have died when Seth imprints her………well……let me know if this would be a good idea in a review. because if i dont get good feedback then i may not even write a chapter 1. i just need to know if the idea is good. thats all.**


	2. Saved

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And if I did own Twilight Bree would have never died. Also some of the dialogue in this chapter was taken from Eclipse. These words are not mine; they are Stephenie Meyer's originally.**

"You there. Your name."

I glared at the tiny vampire who had spoken. Jane they had called her. I didn't answer her. My name was none of her business.

She smiled at my silence.

With her smile my world exploded in agony. I screamed as blinding pain, both mental and physical, shot through me. I felt like I was dying all over again. But this pain was worse than that of the raging fire burning through my veins. It was sharper. This pain seemed everlasting. But it wasn't. Finally it ended.

"Your name," Jane said once again.

"Bree," I managed to gasp.

She smiled and the pain returned. I screamed and screamed until finally it stopped again.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know," an angry voice said. "You don't have to do that."

It was one of the male vampires. He had not been here for the fight. He had come with the human girl. The luscious smelling girl who's sent we had all been hunting.

"Oh, I know," Jane said with humor.

She turned back to me and said, "Bree. Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

I thought. Were there twenty? Or nineteen? I didn't know! I told her this and flinched. Would my uncertainty bring more pain?

It didn't. Instead she asked me about someone named Victoria. Jane wanted to know if she created me.

I told her I didn't know her name. Riley had never told us her name.

"He said our thoughts weren't safe…" I said.

For whatever reason Jane shot a quick glanced at the male who had spoken earlier. Edward. She looked back at me just as quickly.

Jane asked about Riley and why he brought us to this place. I told her of how were supposed to obliterate the yellow-eyed vampires. I told her how he had said it would be easy and that Seattle was theirs. He told us that the strange vampires were coming to get us because the city was theirs. I told Jane that Riley gave us the human girl's scent and said that whoever got her first could have her.

Jane had listened as I told her all of this. When I finished she said, "It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part."

I nodded in agreement. I sat up from where I had been laying on the ground. I told Jane about how we split up, how the other group never came and how riley didn't come to help us, as he had promised. I also told her how I had been afraid and how one of the blonde vampires (who was obviously the leader of the yellow-eyed vampires) had said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting.

After I finished telling her all of this Jane said, "Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one. Broken rules demand a consequence."

I didn't understand.

Jane turned away from me and looked at their leader. Carlisle. I remembered his name. They had said it earlier. Jane asked him about our other group. He told her that they had split up as we had. They continued to speak for another minute before Jane finally turned her attention back to me.

"Felix," She said. It sounded like a bored command.

"Wait," the one called Edward said. Jane looked surprised but Edward was now speaking to Carlisle. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," Carlisle said. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

Jane looked surprised. "We don't make exceptions. And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation-"

"But that decision isn't for you to make."

Jane turned to look at the petite black-haired vampire who had interrupted her.

"What was that you said, Alice?" she said quietly. It was obvious Jane did not like being interrupted.

Alice didn't look intimidated. "I said that the decision on what to do with Bree is not yours to make. You are not the leader of the Volturi. Bree surrendered and is willing to learn our rules. You cannot destroy a young one who had expressed remorse. That is someone else's decision."

Jane looked murderous. "Fine. But you have not heard the end of this. I will consult with Aro. The young one will live…for now."

She and the other vampires, who had been silent throughout the entire discussion, left quickly.

**I would lik to give a special thanks to those of you who encouraged me to write this story. I'm sorry it took so long. I really hope i get some more reviews for this chapter.**


	3. Burning Eyes

**Ok. Here is chapter 2. This one is from Bella's point of view. But I'm pretty sure this will be the only chapter that is from her POV. I just wanted to get a different take on Bree not being killed of the way she was in **_**Eclipse**_**. Also another thanks to those of you who have been reviewing and subscribing. You guys are the best! **

Bella's POV

We all watched in silent astonishment as Jane and the other members of the Volturi glided away through the thick smoke that still filled that air.

As I clung to Edwards's ice cold stone body my gaze was drawn to the little dark haired vampire who still sat upon the ground. Bree. I was in shock. Jane had allowed her to live. Against what anyone could have expected Jane had let this new born vampire live.

A quick glance at the others told me that they were watching her as well.

Edwards face was a blank mast that showed no emotion, as were the faces of Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Alice and Carlisle, however, were a different story. Carlisle was looking at Bree with an expression that showed curiosity, wariness and…optimism.

Alice simply looked wary. Like she didn't know what Bree would do next or how she would react to the Cullen's offer.

After what seemed like forever, Bree turned her head to look at us. To look at _me_. Her eyes burned the brightest crimson I'd ever seen. And I knew what that meant. Thirst.

Before I had time to blink Edward pushed me behind him. Looking around him I saw that the rest of the Cullens had moved as well. They formed a wall between the space where Bree sat, unmoving, and where Edward and I stood.

"Bree," Carlisle said. "If you are going to stay with us you have to control you thirst. Otherwise we will have to destroy you."

Bree looked at him as he finished speaking. "I do not want to die. I'll try to resist."

Everyone but Edward and Jasper relaxed slightly.

"Good," Carlisle said, relief showing on his face. "We will help you learn control."

Bree nodded, a sharp jerk of her head. Tension rolled off her in waves.

"Edward," I whispered. I needed to check of Jacob. Bree's gaze immediately switched back to me when I spoke.

Edward glanced at me. He nodded slightly, knowing what I wanted. "Let's go," he said, grabbing my hand. He pulled me away from the ring of vampires. Before climbing onto his back I looked back at Bree once more. She was still watching me. I shivered and climbed onto Edwards back. As we sped through the woods I couldn't help but think of that burning gaze boring into my own.

**Ok I know that was short chapter but in this story Bella isn't really important. Please review this chapter. I am hoping to get 5 reviews for this **_**chapter**_** before I put up the next one. ****So click on that review button!!!**** I accept anonymous reviews for those of you who don't have fanfiction accounts.**


	4. AN

A/N:

Firstly, I would like to apologize for being away for so long. It's been 3+ years since I've last updated a story. Honestly, I completely forgot about the 3 stories that I started here. I graduated High School, did the college thing for a year (studying Culinary Arts), got a job at a movie theatre, got engaged, and then got a better job. (I'm not trying to make excuses, just explain myself to the followers of this story). So, any sort of writing not only got pushed to the backseat, but was ejected from the car completely. Hopefully that is going to change soon.

Secondly, I noticed some offers to be my Beta. If anyone is interested in taking on that task now, shoot me a PM. With the hours I work, and my own innate laziness, a Beta would be much appreciated.

Thirdly, I would like to address some reviews that I found were lest in my absence (even though it's been over a year since any were left).

OR (Original Review): Sakifan595 "hey bluepuppy17,

good story so far just a question y's it rated M ? your strory seems really hood so far but there's not to much to judge if u get wat i mean no offense intended i hope u get more chappies up soon,

Rinfan595"

MR (My response): It's rated M for any possible, future naughtiness.

OR: nicolethecrazyone: "Update, LOVE THE IDEA!

Hey did u read her book?"

MR: Thanks for the story love lol. I had intended too, but never did. Probably won't since I actually lost interested in Twilight over the last few years.

Fourthly, and lastly, As I mentioned above, I'm not necessarily a Twilight fan anymore. I lost interest as I got older (and found other thing to read) and found the first 2 movies were not quite up to snuff. They sucked. I have however, read all the books, and seen all the movies (the last 2 while working at a movie theatre), so I am 100% familiar with the story. This is the only Twilight related story that I intend to attempt to finish, as it received many more reviews and follows than the other 2.

I hope some of you are still interested in this story, and I apologize to anyone who thought this was an actual chapter update. But that will come in time! :3


End file.
